From Black Dusk to Blue Dawn
by Azazel Lockhart
Summary: Harry Potter disappeared two nights before the second task of the Triwizard Tournament. Four years pass and people think of him dead. The body of a merman is found on the La push beach shore-line by a certain russet wolf and is brought back to the Cullen estate. It turns out that the boy who lived wasn't dead at all, he was more alive than ever. Edward/Harry/Jacob
1. Discoveries

Author: Azazel Lockhart

Rated: R

Warning: Sex, violence, threesomes and language; sex in general

Pairings: Harry/Edward/Jake

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I really wish I did but I don't.

_** I hope you enjoy...**_

* * *

**Hogwarts, The Black Lake**

**Four years ago**

_'Come to the lake Harry'_

It was calm and unmoving, just black but yet so interesting. Harry was at the edge of the pier. His feet dangled off the side, not daring to touch. He bent forward slightly on the edge of the water to peer into its depths. He saw nothing just blackness. As he remained still, layers of water somehow became clear, the moon-light hit the first layer, causing weeds and small fish to come into view. Harry sighed as he remember why he was there. A woman's voice in his head told him to come to the lake tonight. At first he was scared and thought he'd gone mad. The voice was soft and velvety like milk chocolate, and it freaked him out. It started to interfere with his life, well the time he had to figure out what the second task was. The voice appeared right after he was done with the first task. At first he thought it was the egg that was speaking to him. He told Ron and the ginger knocked him over the head. Tonight he just finally gave in. He could understand the egg just fine but he didn't understand what it meant. Harry wondered why everyone scrambled to cover their ears as he opened the egg in the common room. The words sounded crystal clear to him, like music to his ears.

Harry looked up into the night sky and it was beautiful, myriad stars dotted the inky canopy. A full moon hovered in the twilight firmament, bestowing a glimmering of light upon the lake. It was a cool, windy night; the swaying of trees and rustling of leaves could be heard but not seen, as the encompassing darkness had blotted out all but the faintest light.

'_Come in the lake'_

He shook his head viciously and bit his lip compensating, did he really want to risk that? He couldn't really swim that good plus the water was probably freezing. He dipped his toes in and then sprang away in shock. That water was beyond freezing it was bone chilling.

_'Harry come in or you'll never know'_

Harry became confused. What exactly would he be finding out. His mind was playing dirty tricks on him. No way he was going to risk his life swimming in dangerous water. Nope no way in Hell.

'_You'll never find out'_

Fuck this, Harry stood up and stripped off his clothes leaving only his underwear. His arms instantly wrapped around himself, he counted to 3 in his head, took a deep breath and plunged into the icy depths.

Like tiny daggers the water stabbed his body. He screamed in pain and bubbles flew from his mouth. He could see nothing but darkness, but somehow he still wanted to swim deeper into the abyss. His arms and legs had a mind of its own. He swam deeper and deeper, feeling weeds brush his skin. He felt fish flicker past him, the silence chilled him even more. All of a sudden his lungs started to burn, he needed air. He needed it survive, it was vital and he hasn't taken a breath of it since he entered these waters. He guessed he was too far deep to reach the surface in time. Goddamnit where was his wand. Shit it was up on the pier, who would forget their wand in a crazy situation like this? Harry started to panic, he started swimming and kicking up like a mad man. He wasn't gonna die like this, oh no sir.

'_Breathe_'

Harry kicked faster than before. What the hell did she mean by 'breathe', was she crazy?Harry muscles were slowly seizing but he kept fighting. He was getting dizzy his head was spinning, water was flooding into his mouth as well.

_'Harry breathe, you'll be ok. Trust me'_

Praying to god he wouldn't die he took a deep breath of water. The gulp of icy lake water felt like the breath of life. His head had stopped spinning; he took another great gulp of water and felt it pass smoothly through his lungs sending oxygen back to his brain. "Bloody hell!"He said in amazement."I'm not dead, how is this possible?"

He was breathing water, and it felt good, as in he should have done this since birth. His eyes weren't irritated anymore, he didn't need to blink as much, in fact his eyes were clearer in a way. He could see, the lake wasn't black at all. It was just dark and leafy. Thick forests of black and green sea-weed littered the floor. Mostly silver and black fish swam around quickly and flat, ragged stones sat unmoving.

_'Follow the song Harry' _

___'Come seek us where our voices sound,_  
_We cannot sing above the ground,_  
_And while you're searching ponder this;_

The water didn't feel icy anymore either , it felt pleasantly cool and very light. He dove down, swimming through the opaque water. He swam more towards what seemed to be the middle and stopped, resting on a carved rock_. _

_____'We've taken what you'll sorely miss,_  
_An hour-long you'll have to look,_  
_And to recover what we took,_  
_But past an hour, the prospect's black,_  
_Too late it's gone, it won't come back.' _

Harry started to see some sort of clearing so he swam up to it. He saw faces, some sort of people.

There were merpeople formally known as mermaids. But these creatures were nothing like the muggle legends. They had grayish skin and long, wild, dark green hair. Their eyes were yellow, and their teeth were broken. They wore thick ropes of pebbles around their necks. They had powerful silver fish tails and were clutching spears in their hands. That was the clue for the second task! There were mermaids in the lake! Well isn't that spectacular!

Harry fearfully swam out so they could see him. Surprising him to the fullest they all bowed respectfully. "Hale King Apollo." They chanted, holding their chest's and spears up high.

Harry looked taken back. Why were they honoring him? His name was Harry and not Apollo. He was no king, that he knew of for sure. He was really confused, first breathing underwater now this. What was next?

Merpeople were emerging on all sides now, watching him eagerly. He looked to his left and saw one swimming towards him. She did not look like everyone else. She was stunningly beautiful. She had long flowing blonde hair which was embedded with a tiara made of rubies and topazes. Her chest was bare and full as her lips were pink and full. Her tail was a light bright blue, her smile was bigger then her face. The choker around her neck was glowing very brightly as if the light was her emotions. Her eyes were a deep-sea blue, the kind that could probably see into your soul.

She stopped in front of him and Harry's voice just seemed to cut off. She spoke. "Cousin, it is so good to meet you." Her voice was the same from in his head, soft and velvety like milk chocolate. Whoa-whoa-whoa cousin?

He was starstruck but his mind still exploded. "You were in my head! How am I your cousin? How am I even living right now and who are you?" There was so many questions flooding his brain he had to get them out.

She smiled even bigger. "All your questions will be answered but for now follow me."

She zipped away and Harry followed. She was incredibly fast with her tail she was swimming with such ease it made Harry jealous, he tried to keep up with his two legs. He had to push hard. She stopped and Harry came up next to her after a few seconds passed. His jaw dropped at the sight. A whole crowd of merpeople was floating in front of houses that lined what looked like a mer-version of a village square. They chanted the same tune, some even clapping. _  
_

The girl turned to Harry. "I'm Athena, Harry I brought you here to show you that these are your people. She gestured to the crowd. "You are one of us, you always have been. I'm sorry I didn't call you sooner, you were too young but now you are of age."

"What are you talking about, How are we related? I'm nothing like you, I mean just look at me! What do you mean by I am of age?"

"Our King died of old age two years ago, but you were too young to rule." Before Harry could say anything Athena stroked his cheek and kissed his forehead gently. She pulled away and heat spreaded through out his body. After that he felt weird and then he felt numb. He really didn't FEEL any different. He looked at her. "What just happened?"

She waved a hand in front of him and a mirror appeared. "You are now in your true form."

He stared back at himself, though the face in the mirror was more stunning and prettier than anyone he ever seen, framed in a halo of long thick silky black hair that bore no resemblance to his close short hair. The crown was golden and embedded with large emeralds, it sat perfectly in the middle of his head. His eyes were an electrifying green. So clear he no longer needed his glasses. His lips were red and full. His chest was more muscular, the choker around his neck was made out of emeralds which were glowing. He'd gained several pounds of muscle on his arms, and on his stomach creating abs.

However, when he discovered the real change his world began to spin. Down his hips his scales began, small blue and green iridescent plates that reflected the simmering light of the lake. His legs were merged into one single body at his knees, and continued well beyond where his feet should have been. At the tapered end, two fins flared out, horizontal like a dolphin. He was a freaking merman, he couldn't believe it.

"Oh Merlin." He squeaked rather girlishly.

That couldn't be him. This was some monstrous nightmare, and if he concentrated hard enough he could break it. Yet the only thing concentration brought was a headache. The creäture in the mirror looked vaguely like him, it couldn't be him. He was a human, all this was impossible.

Athena smiled brightly. "Apollo you are a merman."

Harry wanted to cry. "But how is this possible for me? My mother is Lily Evans and my father is James Potter they are both human. How am I related to you? Why is this happening to me?"

"Your great-great great-grandfather was merman. We are not really cousins I just called you that because we both look beautiful. We are not related in any way. Sadly when I was seven my father was killed by a great white shark when he was out in the Atlantic. My mother died shortly after my birth because she couldn't handle it. I'm sixteen now and feel like the weight of the ocean is crashing down on me."

"Oh I'm so sorry to hear that, but if my great-great-great-grandfather was a merman that meant his son should have been one not me."

Athena shook her head. "Amazingly it skipped generations. Your great-great-great-grandfather was the greatest ruler of the merpeople. He created peace with everyone and everything, but when he died the peace started to slowly dissolve. I have been the leader of our people since then and everything has gone crazy, you were next to take the throne when he died but two years ago you were only 12 and that was too young so I was forced to take it. But now that you are here you can take your rightful place as King."

Harry looked around at all the merpeople. All this information was nerve-racking. He wasn't fit for a King. Everyone started chanting again. A merman with a long green bread and a choker of shark fangs swam up to him holding a golden trident that matched his crown. He bowed and held it out to him. "Welcome home King Apollo, welcome home."

Harry looked at Athena, she gave him a reassuring nod and he took the trident. With his touch it beamed bright lighting up the black lake. It felt good in his hand, the people cheered and he held it up high. "Why are they calling me Apollo when my name is Harry?"

"Now that you are a merman you can play and sing the most heavenly music above and below water, you have healing powers, you could manipulate the sun and moon. You could control the waves of the sea and your beauty is breath-taking. Just like the muggle Greek God Apollo."

"Um well that's just wow, how do you know I can do all that?"

Athena scoffed. "Apollo you inherited the mermaid gene from King Theodore, of course you can do all those things. You could even speak above water, that is the one gift everyone wishes to have."

Harry remembered he had a life above the water as well. What about Hogwarts? What about Sirius and his friends? Could he ever go back? "Could I ever go back?"

"No." She said mournfully. "Once in your true form your legs never come back. Only your great-great-great grandfather could transform his tail into legs. He did that and mated with a human therefore creating your grandfather. We could go on dry land fully, tail and all for only about two minutes each day. After that we must from the neck down under water."

Harry was furious. "So to everyone else I just disappeared off the face of the earth! Everyone will think I'm dead! What good is going on land if I have no legs! I'm stuck like this forever!"

She casted her blue eyes down. "I'm sorry but that is the truth."

He was just leaving everything behind, this was so unfair. But he had to live with it from now on. "Am I only going to rule the Lake?"

"No this is just Hogwarts, there are more merpeople all around the world. We could leave if we please and go to the Pacific ocean, that is where your great grandfather's house lies. We get to go live there."

"This a lot of responsibility." Harry said astonished. "I'm only Fourteen, I don't think I can do all this."

Athena grasped Harry's open hand and smiled hopefully. "My King you were born to rule, and remember I'll be right by your side."

* * *

**Washington, La Push Beach, Current Time **

Jacob sunk to his knees, praising the unbelievable sight before him, unconscious on the shore line was a creäture he had heard being described but never seen. A muscled chest barely rose and fell. It's long black hair was bloody and sprawled out on the sand. It's pale skin was full of bleeding cuts, and the choker that was around its neck was glowing dimly. There was something long and silver lodged in it's abdomen, it looked really deep and painful. A sun glimmered green-blue tail twitched as blood leaked out of deep lacerations and gashes. What could have done something like this to such a stunning and rare creäture? Jacob wondered caressing its face. He brushed its lips, which felt like silk and cream. It's ivory pale skin was so soft Jake thought it would break under the slightest touch.

He cradled the body to his own and lifted it up carefully. It let out a whimpering type sound and Jacob's mind went into panic mode. He had to get it some help and he knew if he brought it to the hospital, the rare creäture would be owned by the government.

He ran to the vampire estate as fast as he could. He could smell the heavy scent of blood getting stronger. He could feel it seeping through his shirt. He hoped he'd make it in time. If he didn't he would have to live with the heart crushing guilt, the death of a mermaid wasn't something that happened often.  
...

Jacob watched as the submerged body floated limply. It's chest was rising and falling much higher indicating that it was breathing much deeper now. It's muscles twitched every now and then. Jake place a hand on the glass tank, taking a good look at its marvelous scaly tail. The cuts and gashes were healing at an accelerated rate it was unbelievable. A sword fish snout was pulled from its abdomen. Carlisle said it should have went right through him. When Jacob looked back up at its face, he saw electrifying green eyes staring up at him.

Harry's eyes locked with warm dark brown ones that held concern and admiration. This huge tanned person smiled down at him and Harry looked back in confusion. The man's lips were moving and suddenly another person came over. This other man had amber eyes and was really pale, paler than himself. He smiled down at him too. Harry started to look around. Where the hell was he? Was he safe? Oh god he had to get back to Athena! He had to see if she was alive, the damage done to her was just as brutal, but she didn't have healing powers. He had to go save her!

He remembered seeing Athena and himself fighting back to back using all their will power to keep the enemy's off. The other merpople charged with them and the opposing force clashed against them. There was finally a war between the merpeople and deadly animals of the sea. The fight was lethal and rough, they hardly pulled through. He hoped someone led their people to victory. Oh god where was his trident, or his crown? He needed to go! He slowly raised a hand and rested it were the man's hand was. He looked at them both with pleading eyes, he hope they got the message.

Unfortunately they didn't, Harry shook his head knowing he was going to have to speak to them in order to get them to understand. If he spoke in the water they wouldn't be able to understand him, his language underwater was mermish. He had to get the tank open. He moved both hands to the top of the tank and started pushing.

The blonde male started unlocking things and then Harry's pale fingers popped the lid off. Harry hovered upright slightly, keeping his neck and tail underwater.

Jake and Carlisle watched as the merman's head broke the surface. "Thank you for helping me, you are very kind for muggles." Jake shivered and practically melted where he stood. The voice was thickly British, it sounded so musical and sweet.

Carlisle looked intrigued and decided to ask questions. So many of them ran through his ancient mind. So he started out simple. "Do you have a name?" The merman smiled and nodded. "I go by King Apollo from my people but my human name is Harry."

So this rare and beautiful creäture was a King? Then that meant there was more of its kind, this was truly fascinating. Carlisle was just about to ask more questions until Rosalie's lovely voice rang through the house. "I smell mutt, what wolf is in here?" Carlisle just remembered that everyone was just out hunting. Too bad they came back so soon.

"Hey Carlisle I was wonder-" Edward's sentence was cut short as he walked through the medical room door and saw the most beautiful creäture he ever laid eyes on.

* * *

Well there you have it folks! I really hoped you enjoyed it! Please** review** and **tell me if I should continue**. **Throw in your ideas** as well! I would love some** reader advice**!

REMEMBER TO **REVIEW** because I LOVE YOU ...PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK... **I DEMAND IT**...

Love Azazel Lockhart

Ps: I made sure the important words were **BOLD**

Hey You... Yes You

Stay Sexy


	2. Everlasting

**_I want to thank all the people who reviewed, and all the people who are troopers and support this story. Thank you, you guys are truly amazing. I honestly don't think you guys understand how much good feedback means to me. When I read a good review my heart bursts with appreciation. _**

_**Authors Note**_: Harry's house is no longer in the Atlantic Ocean it's in the Pacific Ocean.

* * *

**The Cullen Estate**

His stomach had butterflies, as he stared at the _beautiful_ fairy-tale of a creäture. It felt like his cold, dead heart wanted to leap out his throat. He tried to speak but nothing came from his lips. It was gorgeous..., absolutely beautiful. Long silky black hair, a toned muscular body, angular chiseled face with full red lips. A tail that was a shimmering cerulean mixed with electrifying emerald that matched its eyes, which blinked curiously at him. He tried peeking into it's thoughts but it was blank, as if a black mist ghosted over it's mind, shielding it or protecting it. Edward was clutching his stomach as if he was going to vomit, if he had a pulse he knew it would be racing. It was like he was human again, and he didn't like it. He didn't want to lurch forward and attack the rare creäture, he wanted to hold it and kiss it salaciously and he didn't like that. He wasn't suppose to be feeling these feelings for anyone else but Bella. His true love, his singer, the person that was supposed to make him feel human again.

"Carlisle I'm serious what flee bitten mongrel is in this house, they smell awful." Rosalie complained as she and Emmett strolled through the door and froze mid step. Followed by Jasper and Alice, and finally Esmé. Everyone was speechless, eyes popping out their heads, as if they've just seen a ghost, but this was way better than a ghost for sure. Jasper's facial expression trifle shock, and Alice had an excited smile on her lips, as if she knew this was going to happen, but on the inside she was screaming of pure joy and surprise. Emmett looked quite giddy, like a child on Christmas day, his grin was face splitting. Rosalie actually looked amazed at something, it was weird to see anything other than a scowl on her perfect face. Esmé however just stared in awe.

"It's a mermaid!" Alice shrieked breaking the silence. She honestly didn't see this coming. Who could have seen this coming?

"I'm a merman, not a mermaid." It said smiling, flashing it's sharp perfect pearly white teeth. Then Alice just squealed some more, loving it's accent. It's voice was so musical and gentle, almost hypnotic, Edward never knew a voice could sound so perfect.

_'God he was gorgeous'_

"This is Harry, formally known as _King_ Apollo." Carlisle explained, waving a gesturing hand towards the tank. Then Carlisle pointed to the awkward looking wolf to his left."Jacob found him on the shore-line of La Push beach badly hurt and brought him here."

Harry looked at Jacob and the wolf's breath seized for a moment. "I owe you my life, Jacob. Thank you." Jake noticeably shuddered and a blush crept up on his russet cheeks. "You d-don't owe me anything."

"Oh that's nonsense, you brought me here, if I would have went any longer without water I would have died." Harry turned his head to Carlisle."As for you sir, thank you for taking that thing out of me."Everyone's eyes drifted to the long silver knife like object resting in a black pan next to Harry's tank."That thing was terribly uncomfortable. Nonetheless, I will find a way to thank you both, for such kindness towards me."

"Please that will not be necessary and call me Carlisle", the blonde doctor said smiling politely. "It was an honor just knowing your kind existed."

Harry knew he was wasting time, talking to muggles was the last thing he wanted to be doing. Athena could be inhaling her own bloody water or dragging herself upon land and laying there to die. But of course he wouldn't know because he was here in a tank surrounded by beautiful looking people with absurd golden eyes. He needed to tell them NOW! He couldn't just sit here and tell his whole back story. It wasn't just Athena he needed to help, it was his people in general. He didn't know if they won the war, he didn't know how many of them survived. He didn't know if his city was in ruins. He was a king for Merlin's sake, his people was most important aspect.

Harry paled, just thinking about seeing the ocean floor littered with the bodies of his citizens. It was a horrid topic to think about and he hoped it wouldn't be like that at all. He nodded and pursed his red lips."I need to get back." He knew that sounded incredibly rude and unexpected but that's the way it had to be. He was probably giving them whiplash with his sudden mood change, one moment he was happy and smiling ready to greet them then the next he was all business.

Jacob whimpered as he felt a strong pang of sadness echo in his chest, at the fact that Harry wanted to leave so soon. Edward took a step closer to the tank, without even meaning to. "Why do you have to go?"

Harry up looked at the beautiful bronze haired male who looked unexplainably sad and frowned. He really couldn't explain everything here one shot. Every minute they spent talking, more people could be dying. "I can't really explain it now, but please I need to get back."

...

Harry had his eyes closed and was breathing steadily and evenly but inside his heart hammered against his chest uncontrollably. His body rocked against the tank every time the van hit a bump, although his face remained still as he knew he was under the intense stare of the bronze haired male and Jacob. It didn't really bother him, he was kind of use to it. With him being the boy who lived and all, people gawking at him wasn't new it was actually very familiar.

'_Bump Bump' _was the constant speeding pattern that Harry heard ringing in his ears and rumbling in his chest. He tried doing that breathing exercise Hermione told him to do before the first task. She told him to think positive thoughts and breathe in and out through his nose. The breathing trick worked back then but it sure as hell wasn't working now. In fact the trick was driving his heart to go faster and it was making him light-headed. He was panicking which wasn't good because panicking led to hyperventilating and hyperventilating led to passing out for maybe about an hour or more, which he couldn't do at this current time. Panic attacks were not Harry's friend, they scared him shitless and they scared the hell out of other people too. The last time he had one was right after his name was picked out of the goblet of fire and he was declared a Triwizard Tournament Contestant.

God damn it what if he didn't make it in time, What if his city WAS in ruins, what if his people lost the war and he was heading straight into enemy planes. What if Athena was dead, his loving and strong second in command, his help through out these four years could be gone. Then the weight of everything will come crashing down on his shoulders as they did to Athena when she was in command. He would be responsible for letting that happen. It was his job to keep everyone safe, it was his job to lead his people to victory, not to get injured and be saved by muggles. He was a horrible king, everything was his fault. Harry's eyes snapped open in frustration, he lost his composed face giving up on keeping his cool. He suddenly felt like the walls of his tank was closing in, he wanted the lid to be off. Having it on seemed like he was going to be sold in the black market. He looked at both men and then pointed to the lid, in a flash the bronze haired male was unlatching and unlocking the hooks. Then in a another flash he boy was back in the same spot he was sitting in, his golden eyes boring into Harry once again.

Edward still couldn't believe this was real, this was so magnificently impossible, but yet still possible. He watched every muscle in Harry's beautiful face remained still, and listened to his amazingly fast heart beat. Edward wondered what was running through the merman's mind. It was even more crazy that he was being allowed on wolf territory. Sam thought Jacob was bonkers and immediately denied the plead for the Cullen's to come across the border. Of course no one would believe a sixteen year boy claiming to have saved a merman from death, not even God would believe that nonsense. Then Sam saw Harry and the alpha's mind blew up with questions. He then granted the plea, and accepted only Carlisle and Edward to cross the border. Carlisle managed to get a van from god knows where and now here they where driving to La push beach. Edward was pretty sure Sam went and told the rest of the pack about Harry, in fact they were probably waiting there to confirm if Sam's information was true.

He was just watching and observing as much of Harry as he could along with Jacob who was on the opposite side of the tank. Then suddenly the merman's eyes snapped opened, the next thing Edward knew, Harry was pointing up to the lid. It was like he wanted to obey every order Harry gave, so in less than a second he unlatched the lid and then sat right back down in his spot. Those emerald eyes blinked at him, wondering how he did that so fast.

The lid fell to the van floor with a _thud _and Harry put his head over the water, narrowing his eyes towards Edward and Edward just strongly stared back, trying hard not to fall under the intense gaze. "What is your name?"

Edward opened his mouth to speak but nothing came from his mouth. It was like a cat caught his tongue, he thought if he would speak he would stutter over his words like an idiot. He cleared his throat and tried again. "Edward Cullen", he said, voice no higher than a whisper.

Harry cutely cocked his head to the side and studied him, literally trying to pick Edward apart with his mysterious eyes. "What are you?"

"I'm a vampire."

Harry drew his perfectly arched eyebrows together. He should have known, after all it was pretty obvious, but golden eyes weren't familiar. Harry tried to remember what Snape told him in his third year. _'If vampires have red eyes they feed on humans, if they have golden eyes they feed on animals'_. Ha they were population friendly vampires, they were vegetarians. "Are you and your family vegetarians?"

"Yes."

Harry frowned and looked at Jacob, who blushed once again. Surely Jacob wasn't a vampire too. He had russet skin and sensual deep brown eyes. Jacob was huge, towering six feet and seven inches. He had short-cropped hair and thick rounded muscles. Jacob was beautiful as well but he wasn't a walk corpse. "What about you Jacob, what are you?"

Jacob was even worse, he was actually stuttering over his words. Edward could hear the wolf's heart skip a beat. "I- I'm a sh-shapeshifter, a descend f-from ancient spirit w-warriors of the Quileute tribe, I'm a wolf."

Harry smirked, his mind drifting to Remus. "A wolf you say? Your not a werewolf? You just transform into a giant wolf anytime you please? Jake nodded and Harry smiled."I knew a werewolf, he transformed every full moon like in fairy-tales. He almost killed me and my best friends, but when he was in his human form he was the most sane person I ever knew."

Harry looked at Edward and scrunched up his nose, Edward thought he looked absolutely adorable.."You remind me of someone." Edward looked like Cedric Diggory, the two could be brothers or maybe even twins."His name is Cedric Diggory, you two could be twins."

Edward raised an eyebrow and chuckled, somehow feeling a little more confident. "Is that so?, I think one day I would like to meet this Cedric fellow."

Harry's ears perked up at the sound of waves getting closer and closer. Then suddenly the van was slammed on breaks, and the back of the van skidded to a halt. Harry's tank was about to go airborne but Jacob and Edward were on either side holding it down. The van back doors were thrown open revealing Carlisle, whose hair was wind tousled and crazy. "Sorry about that harsh stop, but we are now at our required destination."

Harry smelt the salty sea air and sighed. His eyes widen when he saw five really big half-naked boys, plus two girls. They reminded him of Jacob, they all had the same cropped black hair and red-brown skin. There shocked expressions looked the same as well. One girl was beautiful in an exotic way, she was tall and very muscular, she fit in perfectly. Harry's eyes zeroed in on the smaller woman. She had copper skin and long black hair. The right side of her face was scarred from her hairline to her chin, by three thick red lines. The lines were long healed and the one known as Sam was getting a little angry as Harry stared. Jacob and Edward carefully lifted the tank up and out of the van, then into the yellow sand.

Carlisle walked over to Sam and shook his hand. Jacob pointed to his pack brothers."Harry these are my pack mates."

Harry nodded pointing to the one with scarred face. He gestured her to come to him and she did, followed by Sam. Sam growled as Harry put a hand on her left cheek, but Harry paid him no mind. "What is your name?"

She smiled. "Emily Young."

"Well Emily you are very beautiful, I think you deserve this." He took his hand away and blew on it. He then placed it back on the scarred side of her face. Everyone watched as the scars started to knit and fade away like they were never even there. Carlisle looked the most comical, and everyone else's jaw just dropped even wider. Harry took his hand away and Emily touched her now smooth scar-less face. Warm tears started to pour from her eyes and Harry wiped them away. "My dear, you're welcome."

Unable to control herself she hugged him, tightly as if she never wanted to let go. "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you", she chanted. She pulled away and in shocked she saw Sam's eyes start to fill up with tears. He no longer had to see what he had done to her, it was like a new leaf was turned. He was all choked up, for the first time.

Harry looked at Jacob and Edward and they lifted and set the tank down as close as they could next to the water. Harry managed to pulled himself up and over the edge of the tank. He held his breath as he dragged himself. He took a big gulp of sea water and smiled at everyone. "Thank you once again, It is my time to leave."

"Will you come back?" Jacob asked and he cringed while he said it because even in his ears he sounded so childish and needy

Harry nodded. "I want you, Carlisle, and Edward to meet me here at Dusk."And with that sentence Harry was gone and Jacob felt empty, like all the life was sucked out of him and Edward strangely felt the same way. Dusk was just a few hours away but somehow it felt like an eternity.

...

His city was destroyed, completely and utterly destroyed. Buildings that have been up for decades were crumbs and heaps on the ground. There were bodies upon bodies of his people, along with the enemies. Blood stained water was everywhere, you just didn't want to breathe. Harry held in a sob trying to say strong for the sake of his people. He swam to his home which him and Athena shared. Surprisingly it was still standing, it actually looked untouched. He pushed the white double doors to his house open and didn't expect to see what he was seeing now. "King Apollo." Everyone screamed, clearly surprised by his appearance, but they still swam over to him. There were so many people, so many survivors it made Harry want to cry of pure happiness.

"We won Apollo!" Bork cheered, Harry called him commander because he never gave up on anything and he could command the hell out of any one. The two became good friends over the years. Bork was always known for his long green beard and choker of shark fangs.

Harry put a strong hand on Bork's shoulder and smiled."I'm glad you led our people to victory my friend, but tell me where is Athena?" The cheering and chanting stopped, turning into silence. Right then and there Harry knew something was wrong, so he repeated. "Where is Athena?"

Bork looked down solemnly. "She rests in your room, but I fear this time she rests in an everlasting sleep."

* * *

Did you like it? I don't think that was a cliff hanger, but anyways can you please **Review**.**  
**

Hey you...Yes you

Stay Sexy


	3. Innocent Invitations

_**Thank you for all the reviews once again. You guys have been so patient. Thank you for all the follows and favorites.. I blow you a kiss and send you my heart. Enjoy...**_

* * *

Jacob was imagining not so innocent things, it was more like fantasizing really. His mind was set on Harry's silky red lips delivering soft bites and kisses to his neck, his strong muscled tongue tracing the hot skin of his collarbone. Their lips finally meeting in burning and fiery ecstasy, hands tangled in hair, light moans escaping their mashing lips. Harry's smooth pale hand travelling southward grabbing his- Jacob blushed at his own thoughts, wondering how vulgar could he be? Why was he thinking these inappropriate thoughts so soon in time. Wait? Nothing was really wrong, no fantasizing rules were broken. There was nothing wrong with wanting to feel the caress of Harry's lips against his own. For once his desire wasn't about Bella, the girl who he would get down on his knees for. The girl who was constantly toying with his heart, lifting it up and kissing it, then the next moment smashing it to the ground and stomping on it for good measure. I love Edward she says, but somehow when Edward ups and leaves she picks up his heart again, ignoring the foot-print she left before. Honestly it hurt every time she did it, but he kept on letting her do it, hoping the moment she was lifting it she would keep it and hold it forever. Until her heart stopped beating was the words he said, and when he said it he meant it. But now he was doubting everything about her, she was a plain eighteen year old. She was a small breasted woman who was obsessed with her age and completely fascinated with immortality. He shouldn't want that hunk of junk, he deserved to be happy.

"Hey Jake!," a cheery kid like voice called close to him. He knew who it was and didn't even bother to look to his side. Until he heard the silent plop of that person sitting next to him he replied. "Hey Seth."

For moment they sat in silence, not an uncomfortable one, it was chill and mellow. They listened to the sounds of the waves, enjoyed the breeze, until Seth finally broke that silence, that beautiful wonderful silence. "Leah's pissed", Seth blurted out, and Jacob took a good look at the younger teen. "Sam's been sucking Emily's pretty face ever since Apollo left. Leah ran off." Jacob's heart lurched a little at the mention of Harry, he breathed in deep a few times thinking it would help rid the butterflies that were in his stomach. Long story short, it didn't. Oh yeah back to Seth, Jacob knew it was time for the honesty card. He wasn't going to lie to Seth or tell him some crap like 'Leah's always pissed'. Well the last one was kinda true, Leah was always bitter but he understood why. But Damn, why couldn't she get over it already... it's been centuries.

"I never liked Sam with Leah." He admitted, turning his head back to the ocean. That was the truth, he always thought Sam was a complete asshole and Leah was too good for him. Plus it wasn't like he was the only one that thought that way, Quil felt the same way he did. So no disrespect done. "Sam had no control over the imprint and look he's moved on and he's happy with Emily. It's time for Leah to do the same." He sucked in a breath and blew it out. This part of his thought's he didn't want to share with Seth, but it would show the kid that he actually cared for Leah, and didn't think she was a heartless bitch ALL the time. "Leah is a beautiful woman, she'll imprint someday, and when she does she'll make that guy the happiest person in the world."

Seth was shocked that such deep words could from Jake. He was dumbstruck, his mouth agape. "Well I bet if I told Leah what you just said she'll lighten up." Whoa-Whoa-Whoa now that was way out of hand. Jacob went out of his way with telling Seth his feelings, he wasn't planning on sharing them with anyone else. Even. Leah. But before Jake could protest, Seth was already gone, sand flicking up at his quick speed. Jake put his head in his hands. "That fast little fucker", he mumbled. Jacob was never sharing his thoughts ever again.

'_So not fair.'_

Jacob's wolf ears picked up on some rustling leaves by the trees. The person who revealed themselves made Jacob's dignity sink. It was Leah, was she there the whole time? Did she hear his conversation with Seth? How could he have not seen her? Or hear her? She had the biggest smirk on her face and she was walking towards him.

"I never knew you felt that way, Black." She said towering over him like she was going to hit him. She had her eyes narrowed, staring at him like he was a roach in a kitchen. Jacob wasn't gonna lie, she had a killer swing. She didn't have those muscles for nothing.

Jake nodded dumbly and when he saw her hand raise he squeezed his eyes shut. It wasn't like he could punch back, just because she was a wolf and she could take a punch. Jake had an even stronger punch that could really do some damage. He waited for the punch...that never came. Instead he felt a friendly and soft push followed by a "Thanks Jake."

That was very surprising. It was Leah showing affection, the world must be ending. He cracked open his eyes to see a huge smile on her face. He smiled back and she waved goodbye and simply walked away. Oh yeah he was the total master at emotional woman. He Jacob Black made Leah smile and feel better. He should get a reward or something. In that case...He should of told Leah how he felt about Sam since the beginning.

Wait what time was it? He checked his watch, it was only_ 6:45..._

His mind drifted back to Harry...Oh _his_ _beautiful_ Harry. Dusk was coming way too slow for Jacob's liking. One more hour he just couldn't endure. Jacob stood up running a hand through his cropped hair. Gosh! There was so many things he had to go do. He had to get ready, he had to look his causally hottest. Old cut-offs just wouldn't do. He had no idea what Harry was going to say or do during this so called meeting. Ugh Cullen was gonna be there. Jacob was surprised at how Edward didn't make any snarky remarks about him when they were in the van. Maybe he had a lot on his mind. Maybe by the intense way he was staring at Harry, he was trying to figure out if seeing him was real. Or maybe Cullen was so surprised to see an actual mythical creäture other than himself. The way Cullen got all flusttered was weird...Then it hit him...

_'Or maybe Cullen's got a crush.'_

...

Carlisle was slowly taking his time cleaning up his medical room. He washed Jacob's blood-soaked shirt and cleaned up the sword fish snout he removed from Harry. He then put both items in a green pan and rested it on a shelf. He hummed softly as he moved around quickly, his eyes drifting over towards his son. Edward was just sitting in a chair, his golden eyes tracing the lining of the ceiling. Once Carlisle was all done he decided to start small talk, because secretly the silence was killing him.

"So how's Bella", he asked as he took a seat in a chair next to Edward. To his surprise he watched as Edward's eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. He blinked taking his eyes off the ceiling and onto the floor. It appeared that Edward that really struggling, his vast mind digging in deep. Carlisle was still waiting for answer, a good 45 seconds pasted until he finally got one."Oh Bella? She's fine."

'_She's just fine?'_

Before everyone went hunting he went over to Bella's to spend some time with her. He ended up leaving earlier than expected after an argument. Edward really didn't want to talk about her. She was upset he wouldn't put out _again_. It wasn't his fault she was so fragile and breakable. If it wasn't about sex it was about becoming a vampire. What did she see in it? You watch your love ones die and you thirst for blood. It's not exactly the luxury life, he didn't want this life for himself so why would he want it for her? He tried to tell her that but she just didn't understand.

"Yes she really is _just _fine." Carlisle knew she wasn't just fine, he knew something happened. But he wasn't going to push, so he just nodded, because it was clearly seen that Edward's head was somewhere else.

'_I'm just __wondering_ _what's on your mind.'_

Edward sighed a his father's compassion. Carlisle could read him like an open book sometimes, and after all he was just trying to be helpful. It wasn't like Edward was going to pop a grey hair from stress. Or bust a blood vessel from thinking to hard. Those thing were impossible, but so was meeting a merman. Gosh why were teenagers so hormonal? Was the teenage generation sick and tired of masturbating in the dark? He wasn't going to tell Carlisle what Bella wanted, well Carlisle knew she wanted the bite but not sex. Edward could already hear Emmett's laughs. He couldn't help that he was a virgin. Plus he knew everything about sex he just never had it yet, oh and the talk with Carlisle would be horrifying. Was there no one he could talk to? "Nothing's on my mind Carlisle, I just need to talk to Alice."

Carlisle sighed in defeat and Edward walked out of the medical room. He walked down the hall and hung a right to Alice's room. He entered to see her leaning against a wall tapping her foot anxiously. She gave him the _look_. The look that said ' it's important or this is serious'. He raised an eyebrow and peeped into her mind. The last time she gave him that look was when he left Forks.

'_I can't see you're future anymore.'_

_..._

_Athena, my dearest Athena'_

Saying she looked dead would be an understatement. Her eyes were closed and her pale pink chapped lips were slightly parted. She had her hands laid across her chest, fingers still clutching her spear. Harry couldn't detect a flicker of light in her choker, but she had to be alive because he could see her chest moving at the lightest height. Her tail was wrapped up in this special kind of seaweed, but the gashes in her stomach couldn't go unnoticed, as well as the bite marks on her arms. Harry rushed to her bed side, sobbing tearless sobs while, resting his ear on her chest, listening to the life line that he was basically watching slip away. He was going to heal her, and he hoped it worked. He hoped she didn't have any internal injuries, because those he couldn't fix on another person other than himself. He could easily heal cuts, scars, bone fractures and bruise on another person. But say their lung got punctured, he couldn't do anything about that, it's like his powers couldn't sink in deep enough.

'_The kiss of life.'_

He bent slightly to kiss her lips, it wasn't a passionate kiss or a dramatic please don't leave me kiss. It was a don't die I need you kiss, because he couldn't survive without her. Then just like that, in a matter of seconds, her gashes and bite marks were long gone. But her heartbeat made no change and neither did her breathing, her choker did brighten, but it was the faintest light."Come back to me...please", he breathed against her lips.

"She's strong, she'll pull through now that you helped her." A motherly voice said by the door he just entered in from. He turned to see Kaveri, the woman who reminded him so much of Madame Pomfrey. She was loving, caring and could heal you right up."She'll look better and probably feel way better in three hours tops, but for now she needs rest."

He nodded and gave a sad smile. He kissed Athena on her forehead before swimming to Kaveri's side. She crossed her arms. "Where have you been, we though of you dead Apollo."

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me nor would you approve."

She didn't have time to answer that statement because he cut her off with another one. "I must talk to Bork, watch Athena for me." She nodded because she couldn't question or refuse the king's orders. He thanked her before exiting the room and swimming back down to the lobby. Bork found him first, holding his crown and his trident in his hands. Bork bowed respectfully and held them out. Harry took the crown and placed it on top of his head, he smiled as he felt the familiar heaviness. He took the trident and just like the first time he touched it, it beamed brightly lighting up his house. People cheered and rejoiced, clapping happily."It's good to have you back Apollo."

Harry nodded and then dragged Bork into a hallway, away from all the other merpeople. The only two people he could trust were Athena and Bork, they didn't pry or question they just listened and understood, and that's all he wanted them to do. "When the middle of the sun touches the water I must go somewhere, I leave you in charge until I come back, do you understand?"

"I understand my king, but the middle of the sun touches soon, you must leave now."

...

He was nervous, and he was never nervous. It was like his palms were beginning to sweat. His ears were hot and he kept shifting from foot to foot. He looked over at Jacob who seemed to be just as nervous as he was. Where did this all come from, he went from confident and sexy Edward to, nervous tween girl. Oh my god...

'_Edward are you alright?'  
_  
Edward's gaze connected with Carlisle's and he nodded. But Carlisle knew he was bluffing, after all it was pretty obvious.

'_Whatever you say.'_

The sun was now a dulling orange-red, it was half gone, engulfed but the sea. It was time...

Harry swam up to the surface and grinned as he spotted his three new friends. He was too far back for them to spot him, he dove back in and swam a little closer. He planned to tell them the reason why he was hurt so badly. He didn't however plan to tell them about his wizard heritage. He swam up by some high looming rocks and watched as his new friends eagerly searched the waters in front of them. He thought his seconds of hiding were over and he decided to make himself noticed.

He swam from out the rocks, swimming directly in front of everyone."Hello my friends." They were all startled momentarily, perhaps they thought he wouldn't show up, but that phase quickly disappeared. But no one spoke, they were probably just expecting him to disappear in a sudden puff of smoke, like this was all a dream. He would think that too. It's not everyday you get to meet and greet a merman. He was supposed to be considered mythical, but they were all past that weren't they. He continue."I bet you're all wondering why I've called to meet you."

He look at the two still porcelain dolls and then that the beautiful flaw filled Jacob, who looked really nervous but was trying his best not to show it. There was no reactions just the stares, their eyes boring into him. He sighed. "Before I start I'm just going to say one thing." He paused watching their facial expressions. "Half of the world you know nothing about." Harry gave them a riddle, because he knew they couldn't decipher it. It was tough but kind of hidden in plain sight. They all dropped into a confusion, but Harry was ready to tell them his story. "I will now begin."

There were light inclines and declines of their heads, and Harry took that as a nod. Harry waited one more second and then after that he told them everything he planned to tell them. He told them about his healing powers, his amazing second-in-command Athena, he told them about the war, and what his name meant and what he could do. Carlisle looked intrigued and fascinated, Edward looked the same. Jacob gave him looks of amazement and adoration.

Harry didn't even notice the stars in the sky, and the bright waxing crescent moon looming above them. It was night all ready... Wow. The time pasted by quickly, not like it mattered, Harry really enjoyed talking to them, even though it was pretty one-sided. He betted if he got to know them they would eventually start talking to him more. Right now they were just in shock...

Edward couldn't get over on how captivating Harry looked right now. Looking up at them with a glorious grin that showed all his white teeth, electric green eyes made a molten emerald, bright and glittering. Long raven black hair looked so silky and sleek, a bright gold crown adorning his head. Harry was bathed in the moonlight streaming from the sky above them, the boy was practically glowing, seeming slightly androgynous the way angels were supposed to be.

He was an angel...

'_Beautiful_'

"I think it is now my time to leave, thank you again for your services." Edward heard Harry end, and those words felt like a wooden stake to his dead heart. He didn't want Harry to leave...and neither did Jacob.

"Will you come back tomorrow?" Jacob asked, cringing inwardly, at the sound of his own childish voice. He sounded so needed... but he couldn't help himself. "Same time, same place?"

Harry tipped his head back and let out a deep throaty laugh as if Jacob just said the cutest thing in the world. The wonderful sound was emitted into air and didn't diminish until after ten seconds. "Is that an invitation? I surely hope so because if it is I accept."

"Will Edward be attending?" Harry asked looking at the bronze with curious eyes. Edward could have sworn he felt his cheeks heat up. Darn these feelings... He only nodded, his breath catching in his throat and then he frowned when Harry shifted to his eyes to his father's face. He like Harry's gaze on his own. "Are you going to be attending as well Carlisle?"

Edward could see in Carlisle's mind that he was actually considering coming tomorrow, but that thought shriveled up and died at the look Edward shot him. So therefore Carlisle shook his head sadly and covered it up with an excuse. "No I'm sorry I have to work a double shift at the hospital tomorrow ."

Harry pouted, before smiling brightly at Carlisle. "Well until next time my friend, thank you again."

Harry waved is perfect hand before diving and disappearing from sight. That same empty feeling from two hours ago flooded Jacob's heart. Damn it, it hurt.. like heart-break. But he was seeing Harry again tomorrow so his heart flooded the despair away and replaced it with happiness.

Jacob looked at Edward, a devilish smirk coming across his face. He stared at the water for a couple of seconds before thinking:

'_It's a shame you can't have Harry since you're with Bella. Ha well see you tomorrow.' _

Edward froze his jaw clenching. Ha Jacob was right, and victory felt good, just so good. Jacob walked away, heading home waving good-bye to Carlisle, and smirking at Edward's stiffed but obviously shocked expression. Life was golden..

Harry swam home feeling quite giddy. It was just something about Jacob and Edward that made him happy. He already knew they were all going to be the best of friends, but he couldn't help but feel the tension between the wolf and vampire. Something he didn't know about was going on, when the two were around each other the wind or air would shift. It was _odd._ Harry opened the doors of his house and swam through. He jerk his chin up towards Bork, silently thanking him once again. Harry swam up to his room where Athena was resting and gasped at the sight of her, dropping his trident.

She was sitting up in his bed talking to Kaveri as if nothing happened to her. She looked like herself again, her lips looked full,pink and un-chapped. Her choker had it's normal glow, everything was perfect. Harry swam over to her, wrapping his arms around her body pulling her close. He didn't want to let go.. not ever.

"Athena... You're... Ok..!" He squeaked out while pecking her lips repeatedly. She welcomed him in snuggling her face in the crook of his neck. She kissed his jugular vein running a hand through his hair carefully."Apollo," she breathed smiling into his skin. "I've missed you."

Apparently Kaveri left to give them some privacy. Harry pulled away, but his hands were still tightly wrapped around her curvy waist. "I thought I lost you."

Athena kissed him gently before resting her forehead against his. She stroked his cheek, closing her eyes. "I have something to tell you, but promise me you won't be mad."

Harry looked at her in disbelief. Did she really just say that? "Athena I just got you back and made new friends, nothing could ruin my mood."

Athena bit her lip and that's when Harry knew she was nervous or anxious. What was she so nervous about? What was so bad? Athena drew in a breath and let it out slowly. "Apollo I haven't been completely honest with you."

* * *

**_Story Question:_** **Who should Leah imprint on?**

**{Please pm me you're answer or review it.}**

Hey You..Yes You

Stay Sexy..


	4. Secrets are Lies

**_I've been gone, I know. My actions are very explainable but I doubt you'd understand. Just continue reviewing and giving me hope. Thank you...it is still very appreciated. More than you'll ever know..._**

_Updates COMING VERY SOON:_

_The Fallen_

_The Wings of The Rising_

_The Unexpected _

* * *

Hurt, betrayed, angry, and sad were some of the few emotions Harry felt at that moment. He removed his arms from around her waist and she took two calculating swimming steps back as his arms fell limp as his sides. He swam back as well not wanting to be near her anymore. The reason it hurt so bad was because when this all began she promised him she would never ever tell him a lie and Harry had a sick feeling in his stomach that this lie, this teeny-tiny little white lie that she left out wasn't so small at all. He looked at her, his eyes silently telling her to go on.

Seeing the anger in Harry's eyes Athena twiddled with her fingers knowing he was furious of course. She opened her mouth and closed it, she did that once again. She took one deep breath and the truth began to come out. "There is a way you could come on land, there is a way you can get your legs back."

Harry's head was spinning, with the lies she had told him over all these years. He almost lost his balance steadying himself with his trident. His heart was beating so fast he worried it would just flat line from the unbearable betrayal and anger he was feeling right now. His choker was flashing his emotions swirling. He closed his eyes trying to control his erratic breathing.

"Harry can you please say something?" Athena said swimming closer to him. He heard her tail swishing so he held up his hand. Not opening his eyes he clenched teeth, knowing that if she came any closer he would hurt her. "Don't. You. Dare," he hissed closing his hand into a fist.

Harry opened his eyes to see Athena's face already streaked with silvery glittered trails. But he didn't care that she was crying he was halfway seeing red. She sniffled and he let out a non humorous laugh. His face twisted into a sneer. "Go across the room and continue."

Athena sniffled again obeying anyway; disobeying him would anger him even more. This part of Apollo scared her; when Harry was angry you could just cower in fright because all the good times you had with him, all the laughs and the smiles didn't matter at that point. If Harry was mad at you, you were in trouble big time.

"There's a ring called the ring of Zenon, it has the power to give you your legs and can let you breathe air just as you breathe water." Athena mumbled shrinking at the looks Harry was giving her. "King Theodore conjured it with the powers he had."

Unbelievable, realization of her words hit Harry like a freight train. She knew how important getting his legs back was to him. Four years ago she said there was no way he could ever get his legs back. She said he can never go back on land; he left Sirius, his friends and everyone for her, for the sea, for his people. He wanted to explode, tell her he hated her, to tell her he was done with her but he didn't. "You lied to me, and I trusted you."

"If I didn't would you have stayed?" She asked choking on her thick tears. "We needed you Apollo."

Harry scoffed, baffled at her words. He blinked trying to find the right words to say. "I – I would've worked something out, I bet Sirius would've understood, he's the only family I have left. Every day I wished I could see him again, I wished I could see my best friends again; tell them I'm okay, tell them that I'm a king and that I'm doing good for my people." Harry's voice started to crack. "To tell them I'm sorry I left."

Harry felt something slide down his cheek; he quickly raised his finger to wipe away a thick glittery silver tear of his own. He flicked it away watching it slowly dissipate in the water surrounding them. He turned to the door not wanting to look at her anymore. He sighed. "I need some time to think I won't be back till dawn." He swam out the door ignoring Athena's calls for him. He swam for the entrance of his house, hoping to make a clean getaway but he bumped into Bork. Harry's sadness was now gone, his anger flaring.

"Apollo what happ-, " Bork started but then stopped after he saw the look in Harry's eyes, he backed away feeling frightened.

"You knew didn't you!?" Harry screamed not caring to make a scene. Bork's eyes widened answering Harry's question. "I trusted you too!" He screamed again causing many merpeople to crowd around them. Jeering questions like 'what's happening' or what's going on'.

Bork opened his mouth to speak but Harry wasn't hearing any of it. "Save it! I'm going for a swim. Everyone go back to what you were going!"

Everyone didn't dare question him and Bork was frozen in his spot. Harry pushed him out of his way and was out of the doors. Kaveri, who was now at Bork's side, hung her head in shame.

"He knows doesn't he?" She asked and Bork didn't answer. Somehow Kaveri got everything from that silent message.

….

Harry swam up to the surface and swam by some high looming rocks. The same ones he hid behind before he met his friends. He leaned up against them and rested his head back on one of the flat edged sides.

_'They all lied to me'__  
_

The question was why ,why they do that? They knew he had trust issues, they knew he hated liars. But still they held this information from him for four long years. That's what hurts the most.

He closed his eyes not even bothering to blink back the tears that were threatening to come out. In the night air the silver tears created sparkly streaks of light going down his cheeks dripping and disappearing into the water his head rested above.

Harry smiled a very sad smile, seeing the bright side of all this. He has a chance to see his godfather and the people who cared for him again. The people who probably think he's dead, the people who probably searched for months or maybe even years for him. Or maybe they didn't even stop searching yet, maybe they didn't give up hope.

Harry always wondered what happened after everyone noticed he was gone. Did Barty Crouch cancel the games and did everyone morn? Did Draco and his father cheer the night away? Did the Slytherin side silently applaud in their heads while the Gryffindors cried their eyes out?

Harry wondered if Ron and Hermione finally got married yet. The attraction between the two was undeniably uncanny. He wondered if Seamus and Dean finally had the guts to come out with their relationship and not worry about what their peers thought or what their parents thought. Harry was the only one who knew about their secret relationship.

Harry only swam back home when he saw the sun slowly start to light the horizon. He stayed up all night thinking, not about anything in particular. Just every single thing that happened to him through out these four years in the ocean; many memories flooded his mind. He swam home thinking business, he needed to know where this ring was and he needed to know now."

He calmly entered his house, to see what was left of his citizens waiting for him. All of them crowded in the main hall; upon his arrival the chatters were silenced. He gave them a look and he swam to his room.

In his room he saw Kaveri, Bork and Athena. Before they could even say anything he wanted to clarify something. "I don't need your apologies, your excuses, or any more of your lies. You tell me the truth from now on and only the truth. If you can gain back my trust that will be amazing but I doubt that would ever happen. I need to know where this ring is and I need to know now. If you dare to lie to me again I'll banish you to all hell."

...

"Are you still mad at me?" Bella asked sheepishly, her head buried in her purple pillow. Of course Edward was still mad at her, she tried to jump him when he clearly wasn't ready yet. Well it wasn't really a jumping kind of scenario, she kind of just grabbed his private area like a deranged pedophile.

Edward sighed and rolled his eyes, given the chance she wasn't able to see him. "No Bella I'm not, I'm here with you aren't I?"

Bella rolled over, her hair a tangled mess her eyes puffy, probably from crying all night. Edward resisted rolling his eyes again. She wiped her nose with her shirt sleeve. She definitely could have reached for a tissue since they were right freaking there. "That's because I called you."

"But I came." He actually came because Alice told him to. She was afraid Bella would do something drastic, because she had called his cell phone about five times and when he didn't answer she started to call Alice; and Alice didn't like when Bella blew up her phone.

"I called you because you are usually here to help me fall asleep," Bella mumbled. "Last night you weren't here so I assumed you were mad at me."

"Is that it? Because I really need to go, we have school in a few hours." Edward stated looking at the clock. It was 5:00 am and they had school at eight. Bella needed to grasp any sleeping hours she could get. She looked horrible...

"You don't sleep." Bella croaked.

_Well tell me something I don't know._

"But you do, and telling by the bags under your eyes you haven't got any today." Edward said heading for the window, he stopped when a hand was placed on his bicep. Bella gave him the pleading eyes. "Edward what's up with you? Why aren't you staying?"

He shook her hand off and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know I've just been off today. Get some sleep Bella you need it."

Edward zipped out the window not giving her a goodbye kiss. He didn't know what was up. She just seemed way more annoying than usual. Jacob's taunting words echoed in his mind. It was horrible because he was right. Jacob was absolutely right. He couldn't fight over Harry like a piece of meat. Harry wasn't his, he wasn't even close. Everything in his head was just so jumbled up, it was irritating. He didn't like feeling confused about his sexuality because he never had to be. He's been attracted to girls for as long as he's been on this planet. But as soon as Harry turned up, his dead heart-felt like it was racing and his palms felt sweaty. He felt nervous; like he was going to make a complete fool out of himself.

No he wasn't gay-oh no he wasn't that. Maybe he was bisexual, or not even that since Harry was the only boy he felt attracted to. Wait- the verb attracted was an understatement and a huge one. Edward felt drawn to Harry just like he felt drawn to Bella. The merman made him feel tingly...

But tingle or no tingle he still couldn't do anything about it...

...

The room was filled with tension and no one dared to speak except Harry of course. He glared at each and every one of them individually waiting for a reply. He was just getting more and more irritated by the second and those seconds turn into minutes. He spoke again,"I said tell me where it is!"

They all flinched, taking a step back from the fuming king. But they still didn't answer the question. Harry stepped closer and closer and closer until he was only mere inches away from Athena's body as well as the other two. Athena quivered with fright. He put his hand on the back of her neck lightly. "Tell me where it is Athena." He spoke softly and calmly put his lips near her right ear."Now Athena."

"I-I can't, if I do you'll leave."

Harry's hand tightened dangerously. She squealed in surprise and pain. Bork was about to step in but a fiery look seized his moves.

"Now – now – now, Athena don't play that game with me. I am your king and I'm ordering you to tell me." Harry said ever so calmly. Athena opened her mouth to say something but Harry saw in the corner of his eye that Kaveri shook her head, mouthing a 'NO'.

He released Athena and faced Kaveri who shrunken back. Harry's choker was again flashing and blinking with emotion. He's trident was in his hand and he raised it slightly, leaning in to the old mermaid. "What are you getting at? What is wrong with you people? Would you like me to find out on my own and discover more of the secrets and lies you probably are keeping from me huh?"

Harry started to shake and Kaveri sighed."If we tell you where it is we know you'll never come back."

Harry placed a hand over his heart and looked disgustedly over at the three people who stood before him. "It's a shame you would think that after all we've been through, my people are the second closest thing to my heart, without my people I wouldn't be a king. I would never leave you guys I couldn't leave you guys."

"It's for the best Apollo." Bork said.

The fire in Harry's eyes was extinguished but it was replaced with something darker...he was going to find out where that ring was.

* * *

_**Oh Dark Harry? This was shorter than my previous chapters I'm sorry about that, but the next chapter will be longer. Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks a million. **_

_**Hey..You...Yes..You**_

_**Stay Sexy**_


	5. Feeling Safe

**Hi guys yeah I'm still alive if you're wondering. Here is the next chapter. I plan to update all my stories this week, hopefully.**

**Check out my new story_ The Darkest Hour,_ I think it's pretty good as a first chapter, and I won't know to continue it if you guys won't tell me what you think. Your input always counts... now you shall read on my loves. **

* * *

Harry swam out from the darkness, his beautiful face hard and cold with malice. He was late, it was way past dusk. He just wasn't in the mood to tell you the truth. He wasn't his nicest at the moment, he was so filled up with anger he struggled to compose himself. He didn't want to stand them up as if they were nothing, because honestly they meant more to him then they'll ever know. He liked his new friends at lot. They even stayed because they were sure he would show up. They didn't see him yet, so he waited to be noticed.

Jacob sniffed the air and grimaced. He smelt it, it was hurt, sadness, and most of all animosity. That's when he noticed Harry idling in silence, his chin set straight. "Harry, are you okay," Jake asked even before giving him a proper greeting.

Edward didn't miss the twitch of Harry's hands. Something was bothering him and he wanted to know what is was. He could sense Harry was anxious, nervous, but why. "Yeah Harry what's wrong," Edward asked, standing side by side with Jacob. "You can tell us."

"I'm fine, " Harry snapped, intently regretting it after Jacob flinched rather violently. He gritted his teeth, with frustration. "No, Jake I'm sorry, it's just that I don't wanna worry you guys with my problems. "

They wouldn't tell him, no matter how much he threatened, no matter how much he yelled and no matter how much he screamed they held their ground. They really didn't want him to know where the ring was, because loosing him was that important to them.

He left, and he hasn't been back since last night. He aimlessly started to search the rubble of his city for anything worth keeping to waste time. He started to bury bodies, kissing the foreheads of each male or female who gave the sacrifice. He didn't bother himself with getting worked up at the people who betrayed him anymore. He knew he was going to find that ring sooner or later whether they told him or not. Burying the bodies of his people and burning the opposing ones calmed his anger a bit. But now he was here... their loving sentiment wasn't helping.

Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair, face completely distraught. "Come out into the water with me. You guys can swim right," he asked looking at the two. "I'll tell you if you come in."

Jacob didn't need to be asked twice. He threw his white t-shirt to the sand after pulling over his head, faster than you could say buttercup. The next thing to come off was his shorts, he hooked his thumbs in the waistband and was about to pull them down but Edward so kindly interrupted.

"Are you sure about this Harry?" Edward inquired, looking slightly uncomfortable. If Jacob was becoming naked he sure as hell didn't want to be around.

"Oh come on Cullen, don't be such a noob," Jake teased, stepping out of his shorts. Edward scrunched up his nose, at the barely clothed wolf with disgust.

_'I'm not getting naked , but you can leave if you want to. Its not like I want you here anyway.'_

"Edward come on, please just come in." Harry asserted. "I know I'm asking for much but please, for me."

Edward relentlessly started to unbutton his shirt and step out of his jeans. Jacob was already making his way towards the merman by the time he was done.

The water was cold but that didn't bother Jacob, what bothered him was that it was deep and dark. His instincts were telling him to do the doggy paddle, but he wasn't a fucking dog. He didn't notice how far Harry was until his feet were no longer brushing against rocks. But he forgot about all that once he came face to face with him, moonlight streaming on them creating an eerie glow.

_'So freaking beautiful.'_

Harry smiled, his pearly white gleaming. His hair looked more curly than yesterday; tonightthere were silky raven volumptuous curls spawled evenly around his head, a gold crown adorning. The emeralds in the crown were glowing, adding to his beauty, and Jacob couldn't help but utter a wow in awe.

He was gawking at him like he was a piece of meat, and Harry just grinned at him adding a little wink. Jake thanked the heavens that it was dark because, the blush that over took his face with lethal, spreading down his chest and reddening his ears.

Edward was still on the shore, but in two seconds he wasn't. He was aside Jacob, his bronze hair glittering in the moonlight as well.

"The reason why I was so upset, it's because my people were keeping information from me." Harry started, calmly. "Information that held the way I could get my legs back."

"So you wasn't born a merman?" Edward asked and Harry shook his head, debating whether to tell them the truth. He came to compromise.

"I wasn't always like this." He gestured to himself. "I was fourteen when it happened, I kept hearing this voice in my head telling me to come to the lake-because back than I lived near a lake." Harry half lied. "I jumped in the lake and never came out. I left my god father Sirius, my friends and my whole life. Athena told me there was no way I could ever get my legs back-."

"Wait you mean Sirius Black?" Jacob interrupted excitedly.

Harry however didn't find this exciting, he found out more nerve wrecking than anything. He slowly nodded, awaiting the reply. Lying was about to become ten time harder that's for sure.

"No my last name is Black too. My father told me that him and Sirius met a while back, before I was born. He said a man named Remus Lupin is his good friend also. He never really explained how they became friends."

Under his skin Harry relaxed, his mind releasing the worry that was bound up. He dodged a bullet. Harry continued, trying to dismiss this information. "Well I've been missing for 4 years thinking I had no other option than to stay under water and rule my city."

Edward decided that was enough to feed his curiosity. He started to push that topic away for now and started to think more about how close his body was to Harry's and how good it felt to know that. It was way better than being close to Bella's, and now that he thought about it Harry smelt amazing. Like vanilla beans but with like a hint of mint, it was intoxicating but he didn't have the urge for Harry's blood, he wanted his body... considering he was in touching distance, he fought his emotions. He was ready to mount Harry; lust was just flowing from his body. Harry was talking but Edward just couldn't draw himself out to listen.

_'I can't handle this.'_

Jacob was watching Harry's lips move in a uncomprehending manner. He was just watching those full red lips move hypnoticly, and when Harry darted out a pink tongue to wet the appendages he almost fainted. He quickly looked up at the sky, his eyes almost falling out of their sockets. Was that light already? Holy Moly it was late, just because he was a wolf didn't mean he didn't have rules. He still had a curfew since he was only 16. Plus he still had school, he had to go even though he didn't want to.

"Harry I have to go, if I don't my dad will freak." Jacob said meekly, as if he was saying something wrong.

Harry pouted. "Oh really okay, well I'll see you tomorrow right?"

"Of course!" Jake replied a little too happily. The wolf grimaced at how creepy he sounded but relaxed when he heard Harry laugh.

"Great!" Harry said brightly. "Is Edward coming ooff-!" Harry was almost crushed when he felt two huge caramel arms wrap around his waist, smothering him in a warmth that his body started to react to.

This was warmth he hasn't felt in a while, if felt good, he felt safe...

Harry felt the corner if his lips twitch up into a smile as he wrapped his strong pale arms around Jacob's neck melting into the embrace. It was his turn to blush when Jacob pulled away. Now it was just awkwardness...

Jacob waved goodbye before swimming back to the shore. Harry watched him gather his clothes and take off into the woods, with a backwards glance.

_'Now it's just you and me.'_ Harry thought to himself, offering the vampire a sheepish smile. "Well I guess I'll just see you ah-!" Harry was knocked back few inches as a cold, hard marble body rushed into his. The cold was peaceful and relaxing, he felt safe in his arms as well. He automatically retaliated the hug with equal force, and blushed as Edward dug his face into his neck inhaling his scent.

"Tomorrow," Edward finished with a unashamed smile. He pulled away with a cheeky grin, his finger tips brushing Harry's V-line. He mirrored Jacob's movements and gathered his clothes before taking off into the woods.

Harry touched his choker which shone with something he never felt before. He didn't feel himself smiling like an idiot as he dove down into the dark depths of the sea.

...

"Bella called," was the first thing Edward was informed of as he entered his house. He hasn't seen her today other than school and even there he hardly talked to her. "She called 37 times Edward!" Alice exclaimed angrily. "She keeps calling, do something about it!"

"What do you expect me to do about it," was Edward's careless reply.

_'Thirty seven freaking times Edward.'_

"What!" Alice yelled. "I'm sorry but isn't this the girl you said you'd fucking die for? Call her back!" Jasper came to her side to calm her down and Edward was thankful, he was getting very tired of her yelling. But she still continued but just a little quieter. "Edward she's calling my phone, please just make it stop. If you don't I'm going to die."

Edward rolled his eyes at how dramatic she was being. "Alice you're not going to die. When she calls again just tell her I'll pick her up tomorrow morning." He brushed past her to go up to his awaiting room. "Now please stop yelling."

_'Don't you walk away from me Edward Mason Cullen.'_

Alice opened her mouth to scream some more but Jasper quickly intervened. "Darlin' it's over."

With a curt nod she fled to their shared bedroom.

...

"So how was it?" A bass filled voice called from the darkness in Jacob's small room. Of course that scared the hell out of Jake who stubbed his big toe on his bed hinge. He flicked on the light and refrained himself from attacking the person who lounged on his bed.

"Shit Embry, what the fuck are you doing here?" He whispered harshly, being careful not to wake his father, who was slumbering in the next room.

"Well I'm here to ask you how was your little meeting with Harry." Embry said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. He flicked his hair cooly, turning to look at the ceiling.

"We got on horses and rode into the sunset together." Jake sneered sarcastically, whilst nursing his toe. "What the hell do you think we did?"

Embry shrugged. "Oh I don't know it's just that on today's patrols your mind was somewhere else. Plus wasn't Cullen there with you?"

"Yeah so?" Jacob answered clearly bored with this conversation. "What of it?"

"Doesn't that bother you?"

Jacob pushed Embry's feet off his pillow a seat. "Hell yeah, but Harry wants him there so I can't do anything about it."

"Oh."

"Now get the fuck out of my house." Jacob said sweetly, fully knocking the other wolf from his bed. "I would like some sleep and I'd like it better it you weren't here."

Embry rose his hand to his heart. "I'm hurt Jacob, I'm hurt."

"Get out of my damn house!"  
...

Harry sat on a flat rock, not wanting to swim back home yet. He wanted them to worry, to feel guilty. He held his trident in his hand as tossed it hand to hand carelessly, caressing the grooves on the solid gold pole. He slid his fingers in between the spikes, finding something weird.

His fingers came across something he never noticed before, it felt like letters of some sort. He stopped the movements to raise it to eye level and to get a better look.

It was a word... but in a language that seemed very familiar. He tried his best to pronounce and he guessed he was doing to correctly since more words were popping up as he read on. Word by word he was soon looking at a whole sentence of letters he still couldn't understand.

_Hoc natat in mari sed etiam in hac terra syreni ambulavero iterum._

He repeated it all together...

Light lit up the ocean, hitting past the layers and eventually breaking up into the night sky.

_'Holy shit.'_

* * *

**Whoa what's up with his trident, and oh we got to touching. Thank you for all who reviewed and gave support for the past chapters. This was short and I'll give a longer one for the next chapter. This to me was kind of a filler chapter, you know one with a little meaning but some what detail. This wasn't my best chapter.. but keep letting my know what you think. Its appreciated more than you'll ever know. Big things up ahead so stay tuned...**

**Azazel Lockhart**

**Stay Sexy**


End file.
